Tempos de guerra
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "- Oh, minha querida, você não sabe de nada sobre a guerra." robb/jeyne


Título:Tempos de guerra  
Autora:Nayla ( não, você não leu errado )  
Beta:Marcia Litman  
Categoria:MS- 3º livro, jeyne pov  
Classificação:PG -13  
Advertências:spoilers  
Capítulos:um  
Completa:sim  
Resumo:"- Oh, minha querida, você não sabe de nada sobre a guerra."

**XXX**

Você não entende porque sua mãe lhe puxa para um abraço e pede em tom de confidência que você cuide do Rei traidor. Ele tomou seu castelo, feriu e matou seus homens, ele é o traitor; não você. _Por que ajudá-lo?_

A senhora sua mãe apenas sorri em resposta a seus questionamentos, como se ela soubesse muito mais do que se atrevia a revelar. E você acha que ela sabe.

- Oh, minha querida, você não sabe de nada sobre a guerra.

Você se sente envergonhada assim que ela termina de falar porque é verdade. Vocês estão em tempos de guerra, é diferente, é terrível e você não pode se dar ao luxo de colocar seu orgulho acima da vida dos outros. Robb Stark precisa de ajuda e você vai engolir em seco e ajudá-lo. Quem sabe assim ele poupe os prisioneiros.

**XXX**

Robb Stark não é nada do que você achou que seria, você nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tão jovem. Em seus pesadelos você o imaginou muito mais velho, muito maior, com feições mais fechadas e rígidas, como as dos homens que lhe guardam o quarto.

Você entra de cabeça abaixada no aposento e usa de todas as suas forças para pedir que a deem privacidade para cuidar do Rei. A resposta é imediata e negativa. A _sua_ resposta é imediata e positiva porque o que mais você pode fazer senão aceitar seus termos? Você consegue sentir seus olhos arderem de lágrimas, prejudicando sua visão e você sabe que se o matar, mesmo que seja por engano, mesmo que seja porque suas mãos estão tremendo como as folhas de árvores em uma ventania, eles vão lhe matar sem a menor hesitação. Você sabe disso.

Vocês estão em guerra, então você tem que lutar. Você tem que lutar e você vai lutar. Assim que... Assim que você consiga acalmar a respiração.

**XXX**

A ferida não é profunda, mas está infectada. E você passa três noites praticamente em claro do lado da cama, pressionando um lenço úmido contra a testa dele e esperando, rezando para a febre quebrar e para ele finalmente abrir os olhos.

Você se pergunta qual será a cor deles. O cinza dos Starks? Ou talvez ele tenha herdado também o azul dos Tully, além dos cabelos de cobre.

Ele se mexe na cama, tentando fugir do toque e você se desespera por um minuto, não sabendo como reagir, como tratá-lo ou como ele vai tratar você. Ele continua se movendo, mas seus olhos estão fechados; é só um sonho. Não, não é só um sonho, você consegue ver pela expressão dolorosa de seu rosto, é um pesadelo.

- Não... – Ele geme, com a voz rouca e você pensa em se levantar, sair e lhe dar algum tipo de privacidade, mas antes que você possa fazer qualquer coisa, ele interrompe seus pesnamentos novamente: - Eu sinto... Eu sinto muito, tanto, não, perdoem-me, por favor, não...

Você sente um nó se formando em sua garganta só de ouvi-lo porque você nunca pensou que reis pedissem desculpas e você logo se recrimina pela curiosidade; não é certo, não é correto invadir-lhe a intimidade desse jeito e você se força a apenas esperar o delírio passar de braços cruzados.

Mais dois nomes escapam-lhe os lábios, nomes desconhecidos, e ele está com muita dor. Ele está com dor e você não pode fazer nada. É o seu trabalho cuidar dele; você não se importa, você não está com pena, é só o seu trabalho e _você tem que ajudá-lo._ Não é sua escolha.

Você se levanta da cadeira, debruçando-se sobre ele apenas o bastante para segurar-lhe as duas mãos.

– Vossa Graça. – Sua voz é gentil e baixa e você não sabe se quer que ele lhe escute ou não. – Vossa Graça, por favor acorde.

Ele abre os olhos num susto e olha na sua direção, mas você sabe que ele não está lhe vendo. São azuis. Claros como o céu.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você, está tudo bem. – Você tenta novamente e dessa vez ganha uma reação melhor. Ele franze as sobrancelhas e aperta os olhos, esforçando-se para entender o que está acontecendo a seu redor e é uma melhoria.

- E Bran? Rickon? – Os nomes de novo.

- Eu... Eles estão bem. – Você diz, procurando reconfortá-lo da única maneira que você conhece. – Eles estão bem. Você está bem. Apenas, tente dormir, descanse.

- Eu estou cansado. – Ele responde, suas pálpebras pesando demais para ele continuar acordado.

- Descanse. – Você diz e se inclina para beijar-lhe a testa. Estava quente demais.

**XXX**

Você sabe que caiu no sono noite alguma hora da noite passada porque seus olhos estão fechados, mas você não se sente descansada. Você os abre lentamente, procurando se acostumar com a claridade do aposento.

Olhos azuis lhe encaram de volta e você quase cai para trás.

- Vossa... Vossa Graça está acordado. – Você praticamente cospe as palavras tamanho o nervosismo. – Mas o quê... Por que estamos sozinhos? Onde estão seus vassalos, meu senhor?

- Eu pedi que eles saíssem. – O Rei responde. – Não queria que eles lhe acordassem, minha senhora.

- Eu... Oh. – Por um momento você não sabe o que dizer, então você se lembra de sua boa educação. – Obrigada, obrigada, Vossa Graça. Meu nome é Jeyne Westerling e eu estou cuidando de Vossa Graça. – As palavras enbolam-se em sua mente e em sua língua a medida que o desespero cresce.

Ele olha para você, como se não conseguisse entender. – Jeyne... Westerling?

- Sim, sim e oh! Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça, está se sentindo melhor? A febre baixou, deixe-me... – Você estende a mão para alcançar-lhe a testa e ainda está um pouco quente, mas pelo menos não está tanto quanto antes.

- Pode fazer algo para mim, minha senhora?

- Sim, Vossa Graça, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. – Porque é exatamente para isso que você está ali.

- A senhora poderia não... Não me chamar de "Vossa Graça." – Ele solta um longo suspiro, aconchegando-se ainda mais na cama e voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Eu... – Isso é um pesadelo. – Sim, qualquer coisa, vo... Meu senhor.

- Meu nome é Robb. Robb Stark. - A voz dele é quase um sussurro agora.

Você não tem certeza do que deveria responder a isso, então você apenas assente com a cabeça.

-Sim, eu... Eu sei, meu senhor.

Ele não responde. Você morde o lábio inferior.

**XXX**

É noite quando ele reabre os olhos e a febre passou. Você não deveria ter sorrido para ele, mas ele sorri de volta para você e fica tudo bem.

**XXX**

Ele pede para ouvir as suas histórias, para conhecer mais sobre você enquanto sua ferida cicatriza. As primeiras palavras que deixam seus lábios são extremamente relutantes, mas quando você dá por si, você está rindo da vez que seu irmão estava brincando de se esconder na cozinha e enfiou o cotovelo em uma torta. Ele ri também e você não achava que ele podia ficar mais bonito.

Tentando o máximo para não corar, você pergunta se ele tem irmãos.

- Eu estou cansado. – O humor muda na mesma hora e ele se vira de costas para você, deixando você a pensar desesperadamente no que fez errado e no que você poderia fazer para remediar a situação.

Ele não está dormindo, você consegue dizer pela respiração dele, mas mesmo assim nem você nem ele ousam quebrar o silêncio.

**XXX**

Demorou dois dias para você finalmente criar coragem e perguntar quem são Bran e Rickon, e você se arrepende no mesmo minuto que as palavras deixam a sua boca ao ver o impacto que elas têm no Rei.

- Eu peço desculpas, meu senhor, foi inapropriado e eu não...

- Eles são meus irmãos mais novos. – Ele lhe interrompe, seu tom de voz diminuindo a cada palavra. – Eles estão mortos.  
Você engole em seco, tentando imaginar a agonia de perder seus próprios irmãos e você busca a mão dele quase que instantaneamente, mas não logo a sente acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- O que o senhor...

- Jeyne. – Ele chama e tem algo estranho, diferente no jeito como ele pronuncia o seu nome, algo que manda arrepios por toda sua espinha. – Você pode me chamar de Robb? – As dedos dele se entrelaçam nos seus cabelos castanhos e você sente as suas bochechas queimarem.

A resposta devia ser "não", mas: - Sim, sim, Robb.

Você consegue sentir o sorriso dele contra os seus lábios.

**XXX**

Você pensou que ele seria frio, frio como as terras nortenhas, porque ele é um Stark, porque ele é o Rei do Norte, mas não. Frio é o que você sente agora que ele se foi e você está sozinha, agora que você é a Rainha do Norte sem terras, sem vassalos, sem um Rei. Sem um herdeiro. Você leva uma das mãos a barriga e agora você sabe de tudo, agora finalmente você compreende as palavras de sua mãe sobre a guerra. Você está completamente sozinha.

_É frio._ E o inverno ainda está chegando.


End file.
